bloodandhonorfandomcom-20200214-history
Redlen, Karse
Karse Redlen, also known as Karse'tan or Unit 1038, was a member of the Cliq, a criminal group that frequently worked for criminal organizations all over the galaxy. Karse was actually the first, or Alpha, in a new series of clones that were being bred for special, military application by the Empire. After his initial development and youth indoctrination, Unit 1038 was transferred to the planet Yinchorr to enter into the Imperial Royal Guard Academy. During his second year at the academy, during an off-world training exercise, the group Unit 1038 was with was attacked by unidentified individuals. Almost all of the group was killed, except for 1038 and two others. Unit 1038 was captured and taken away, to parts unknown. Being a young pre-teen, 1038 was eventually handed over to an older human male on a remote world. Karse, as he was then called, would find out that the older male was a kindly man that had offered to foster him. The man, Mieko'tan, acted as a father-figure to Karse for a number of years. In addition to providing the boy a home, Mieko'tan also tried to still the young boy's mind and drive away the Imperial indoctrination through the formal training in Chi Kung martial arts. Karse would attempt to kill his master/father-figure around the age of twenty. When his attempt failed, Karse fled the world aboard a hijacked freighter. Around 1 BBY, Karse encountered Alexander Nacore, who witnessed Karse brutally beat a mugger. Nacore was quick to offer Karse a place in the ranks of the Cliq. As a member of the Cliq, Karse became the silent killer that Nacore often relied on to deal with individuals Nacore considered problems. Karse would go on to help the Cliq begin tracking down the mysterious Stones of Kooroo. In 2 ABY, Karse played a vital role in boarding and disabling the shadowport, Phantom Station. Working in conjuncture with the The Black Blood, Karse and his cohorts were responsible for for the damage that would eventually lead to the abandonment and destruction of Phantom Station. RPG D6 Stats Type: DEXTERITY 4D+2 Blaster 6D+2, Dodge 7D, Melee Combat 5D, (s)Melee Combat: Chi Kung 6D+2, (s)Melee Combat: Echani Martial Arts 9D, (s)Melee Combat: Force Pike 7D+2 KNOWLEDGE 2D+1 Alien Species 4D, Intimidation 5D+2, Languages 5D+2, Law Enforcement 5D, Planetary Systems 5D, Streetwise 6D, Survival 5D+2 MECHANICAL 2D+2 Beast Riding 3D, Ground Vehicle Operation 3D+2, Jet Pack Operation 4D, Repulsorlift Operation 5D, Sensors 4D, Space Transports 4D, Starship Gunnery 4D+2, Swoop Operation 4D, Walker Operation 3D+1 PERCEPTION 3D+2 Bargain 5D, Command 5D, Con 6D, Gambling 5D, Investigation 5D+2, Hide 5D+2, Persuasion 5D+1, Search 6D, Sneak 6D+2 STRENGTH 3D+1 Brawling 4D+2, Climbing/Jumping 5D, Stamina 6D, (s)Brawling: Chi Kung 6D, (s)Brawling: Echani Martial Arts 8D TECHNICAL 2D+1 Blaster Repair 4D, Computer Programming/Repair 4D+1, Demolitions 5D, First Aid 3D+2, Security 5D Special Abilities: Echani Martial Arts: Echani practitioners hone their bodies to a near perfect state, and may use their Brawling: Echani martial arts skill in place of stamina for any stamina skill rolls. Maneuvers: Instant stand, instant wound, multiple strikes, pivot kick, power block, rolling throw, silent strike, throat jab, weapon block, whirlwind attack. Melee Maneuvers: Bash, double sweep, great blow, hilt blow, slash, sweep. Chi Kung Martial Arts: Chi Kung practitioners hone their bodies to a near perfect state, and may add up to half of their Brawling: Chi Kung Martial Arts skill to their Stamina for any Stamina skill rolls. Chi Kung practitioners have a durasteel resolve and are not easily shaken. Chi Kung martial artists may add up to half of their Brawling: Chi Kung Martial Arts skill to their Willpower for any Willpower skill rolls. Maneuvers: Blindfighting, joint lock, nerve punch, reversal. Melee Maneuvers: Dazing blow, disarm, fleche, riposte, thrust. Force Points: 1 Dark Side Points: 2 Character Points: 25 Move: Equipment: Category:Non-Player Characters Category:Characters